Captif
by S.mixt
Summary: Quand un certain Ronald Weasley se démène pour faire entendre raison à son empêcheur de tourner en rond... C'est vraiment pas le moment! RWHG Ne tient pas compte du Tome 7


.

.

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi. C'est une chose qu'il faudrait que je rectifie assez vite, d'ailleurs...

**Résumé** : Quand un certain Ronald Weasley se démène pour retrouver sa liberté... Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive aujourd'hui?

**Note** : ça faisait longtemps que cet OS trainait dans mes documents, si longtemps même que je l'avais oublié. Ma foi, je me suis dit, en redécouvrant cette histoire, qu'il était temps de la sortir du placard! Alors voilà. Je fais bien entendu appel à votre indulgence... ^^ Ou bien à vos critiques dans la mesure où elles seraient constructives :) Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce couple n'est pas mon préféré mais je ne pouvais donner ce texte à aucun autre couple, et au final, je me suis faite à l'idée des RWHG... bien plus qu'à mon pauvre style d'écriture XD

Soit! Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture!

.

***

.

* * *

.

.

Ron poussa un gémissement plaintif.

« Laisse moi passer… S'il te plait ? »

Un silence répondit. Il gémit à nouveau. Sale situation… Que Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Il ne s'en sortirait pas seul.

« Pitié, laisse moi passer cette porte… Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, tu sais que je ne t'aime pas non plus mais j'aimerais sortir d'ici. »

Un autre silence… Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive aujourd'hui ?!

« Laisse moi sortir, espèce de minus poilu, ou bien je t'écrase ! »

Son adversaire fit mise d'esquisser un mouvement et Ron recula, trébuchant et jurant, jusqu'à être adossé au mur.

« D'accord, je ne t'écraserai pas, désolé. »

L'autre le fixait toujours d'un air qui était loin de rassuré notre rouquin national.

« Je dois _vraiment_ passer. C'est une question de vie ou de mort… »

Ron garda un moment le silence, et détourna le regard tandis que ses oreilles rougissaient.

« Bon, d'accord, tu es septique… C'est vrai, c'est pas vraiment de vie ou de mort, mais pas loin, je le jure ! »

Il inspira et lâcha dans un souffle de fierté :

« Ce soir, c'est le grand soir, mon gars ! »

Il haussa un sourcil avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Un sourire béa s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et il toisa son interlocuteur.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Mais tu vois, il y a cette fille. Elle est… wouah. Il y a pas de mot pour la décrire. Et par un merveilleux hasard, il semble que je lui plaise aussi. J'ai de la chance, tu sais ? Elle est parfaite pour moi.

» Elle s'appelle Hermione. Pendant longtemps, elle est restée à mes côté au titre de meilleure amie.

» Je sais, ça n'a pas toujours été rose entre nous. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup au début ; en fait, je dois même avouer que je ne l'aimais pas du tout. Elle m'insupportait, cette gamine, pas très jolie - je te l'avoue tant qu'on est qu'entre nous - et puis cette manie de se croire supérieure, d'afficher ses connaissances comme on exhibe ses trophées… Une parfaite chouchou des profs ! En réalité, c'était surtout moi qui était idiot… Elle n'a pas changé, au fond, c'est surtout que je la jugeais mal. Enfin, si, un peu. Du genre, elle a grandi, elle a embelli aussi, ou peut-être que c'est moi qui la voie différemment… Mais elle adore toujours autant les cours et raffole se vanter de ses points qui frisent les sommets. Et puis, elle a toujours raison. Ça me tue de le dire mais c'est le cas. Son côté miss-je-sais-tout me rend fou, parfois… Bon, d'accord : souvent ; mais il faut aussi avouer que ça nous a souvent sorti du pétrin. Moi et Harry, on serait morts depuis la première année si elle n'avait pas été là.

» Elle a son caractère… Une vraie tigresse ! Moi aussi, j'ai le mien. C'est pas très compatible, c'est même pratiquement toujours explosif. J'aime dire que je suis un mec qui s'affirme, les gars disent surtout que j'ai un caractère de cochon. Ils ont peut-être raison. Sûrement même. J'avoue que je suis difficile à vivre. Hermione est très patiente avec moi, je ne lui dirait jamais, j'ai ma fierté, mais je lui suis reconnaissante pour ça, pour me prendre comme je suis… Il y en a beaucoup qui m'aurait abandonné à un poteau, elle pas. Elle doit me trouver des qualités que j'ignore moi-même parce que sinon, saine d'esprit, je ne comprendrais toujours pas ce qu'elle fait avec moi…

» Elle aurait pu avoir mieux, elle aurait pu avoir Krum – ouais, enfin, ou peut-être pas Krum ; c'est un nul, ce type… - et plein d'autres. Elle plait plus qu'elle ne le croit. Tous ces gens que j'ai menacé dans les couloirs… Si elle savait… Harry me dit qu'elle doit s'en douter, moi je lui rétorque toujours que c'est impossible, elle m'aurait déjà sermonné, voire pire, si c'était le cas. Il se contente à chaque fois de sourire d'air air énigmatique que je lui dit ça. Ça m'énerve ; j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il veut me faire passé un truc du genre « je sais un truc que tu sais pas, naïf ! ». c'est excessivement insupportable ! Quoiqu'il en soit, elle aurait pu avoir mieux mais elle m'a moi, même si je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi… Au final, plus que mes talents de joueur d'échec, plus que mon succès au poste de gardien de quiddich, plus que mon statut de griffondor actif, plus même que ma place de héros de guerre, c'est elle qui reste ma plus grande fierté, mon trésor, le plus maladroitement acquis, peut-être, mais acquis quand même !

» Tu vois, ça a pris du temps entre nous. On raconte qu'on avait besoin de temps, qu'on était pas pressé, que c'était pas le moment, avec tu-sais-qui et tout ça, ou bien tout simplement qu'on était jeunes et qu'on voulait profiter. La vérité c'est qu'on était cons. Cons et aveugles. C'est une association peu flatteuse, je le reconnais. Je t'interdit de te moquer, pourtant. Je ne sais pas pour elle mais moi, c'est l'intimidation qui me bloquait. Elle a toujours été meilleure que moi et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer, la peste ! J'en rigole maintenant mais à l'époque, je me demandais si je devais l'aimer ou la détester… Je l'ai aimé et je ne l'ai pas regretté. Elle me le rend au centuple…

» Le premier pas, c'est peut-être dingue mais c'est Harry qui l'a fait. C'était après une dispute. Une routine chez les griffons, les autres laissaient passer mais Harry, il nous supporte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il est courageux le gars ; griffondor, c'est pas sa maison pour rien… Il en a eu marre, je peux le comprendre, je pense. Le dit à personne mais il a pas tord ; quand je me dispute avec elle, je pense qu'à ça toute la journée, j'aimerais faire le mec qui s'en fout mais j'y arrive pas, alors je radote sans interruption sur le fait que c'est elle, la fautive, j'espère alors m'en convaincre moi-même, en tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que, si j'arrive parfois à me voiler la face, je ne convainc personne d'autre. Eux aussi, ils savent qu'elle a toujours raison, Hermione…

» Bref, c'est Harry qui a crié dans la grande salle que nous étions ridicule de nous tourner autour avec des yeux de biche et que, je cite : si vous ne vous bouger pas le cul et continuez de nous faire méchamment chier avec vos conneries, je vous l'embroche avec mon balai. C'était poétique. Je n'ai plus parlé à Harry pendant trois semaine après ça, et Hermione… Hermione, je l'évitais. Une tignasse ébouriffée pointait son nez et moi je devenais plus rouge qu'une tomate. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me présenter à elle comme ça, pas après l'épisode de la grande salle.

» Finalement, c'est elle qui m'a coincé dans un placard où je me planquais pour l'éviter. Au final, j'étais bloqué et sans espoir de fuite. Elle m'a murmuré que même si j'étais si choqué d'apprendre qu'elle m'aimait, je n'avait pas le droit de gâcher notre amitié, elle ne me sauterait pas dessus sans mon accord. _Sans mon accord. _Personnellement, mon accord, ça faisait un bail qu'elle l'avait. Elle se retenait de pleurer, ça se voyait. Harry il dit que ça le gène les filles qui pleurent ; moi, avec Hermione, ça me faisait culpabiliser, j'aurais pu lui décrocher la lune pour qu'elle arrête. Bref, elle pleurait et je tombais des nues. C'était elle, la fille intelligente en temps normal et là, elle était vraiment stupide. Je lui ai dit « débile » d'une voix fébrile et je l'ai embrassé. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas repoussé : j'était rouge et tout transpirant du au fait qu'elle m'avait coincé comme un débutant. Et puis, je suis pas doué pour embrassé non plus…

» Lavande m'a raconter plus tard qu'elle lui avait narré l'histoire d'une toute autre manière… Le « débile » était devenu un « Hermione » rauque et chargé d'émotion, le placard froid, étroit et humide s'était transformé en un endroit intime et douillet, de mon point de vue, ce n'est pas très douillet d'avoir un manche de balai coincé entre les omoplates mais bon. Même le baiser ! Elle l'avait décri tendre au départ pour devenir fougueux ; moi, je me rappelle surtout avoir claqué mes dents contre les sienne et ça, ça n'avait rien de tendre, ensuite, je cherchait surtout à ne plus reproduire cette erreur. Comme quoi, les filles, entre elles, ça se raconte vraiment que des conneries… N'empêche, je la remercie d'avoir omis la légère chute que j'ai faite en voulant quitter les divers accessoires ménagers.

» Tu t'en fout ? Je devine… Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je dois vraiment sortir d'ici alors autant que tu t'imagines le contexte.

» En gros, j'essaie de t'émouvoir. J'espère vaguement que derrière ton apparence repoussante se cache un cœur. »

Ron regarda son adversaire avancer et il poussa un cri en reculant vivement.

« Hey, désolé, désolé, je voulais pas t'insulter ! Tu es très bien. Peut-être pas vraiment mon genre mais je suis sûr que tu dois beaucoup plaire parmi tes petits congénères.

» Seulement voilà : j'ai rendez-vous avec elle… C'est pas forcément dur à deviner. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais parler de ma copine pendant une demi heure si j'avais retenue avec Rusard. On est pas amis après tout…

» Il est quoi ? Huit heure maintenant ? Une chose est sûre : si je ne suis pas déjà en retard, je vais bientôt l'être... Elle va encore être furieuse. »

Ron déglutit.

« C'est de ta faute, tout ça. Et ne fais pas l'innocent, tu le sais très bien ! Elle, par contre, elle ne me croira jamais. Parfois j'ai l'impression que l'univers me tend des pièges farfelus exprès pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me croire. Par exemple, hier, combien y avait-t-il de chances pour que je tombe sur McGonnagal faisant des claquettes avec le professeur Dumbledore accompagnés par un Rogue les joues rouges à la trompettes ? Pratiquement aucune ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand fait-on des claquettes sur des airs de trompette ? Cette école est un asile de fou ! Soit… Peut importe…

» Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on a beau ne pas se comprendre toujours, on a peut-être nos hauts et nos bas, on est pas les plus beaux, ni les plus doués en ce qui concerne la vie de couple, on ne sera probablement pas élu le plus beau couple de l'année dans 'Sorcière Hebdo', mais je l'aime. Je l'aime à en crever. Et ce depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le sais. Ça ne fait peut-être qu'un an qu'on est ensemble mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'on se tourne autour. Le temps, c'est subjectif mon gars ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux passé le reste de mon éternité avec elle. »

Ron poussa un long souffle d'appréhension…

« Je suis un peu stressé, peut-être. C'est normal, il m'a dit, Harry. Il a même ajouté que tout allait bien se passer. Mais moi je me connais. J'ai le tract le plus intense qu'il n'y a jamais eu sur terre et je vais encore tout faire foirer. Je suis un grand maladroit, c'est pas un défaut ; c'est une malédiction.

» Tu te demandes de quoi je parle, hein ?... »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur qui le fixait, le regard vide de toute émotion. Ron grimaça.

« Ou pas… Mais il faut quand même que tu me laisse sortir. C'est le soir le plus important de ma vie. Ou du moins, celui qui l'engendrera. Alors, pitié, laisse moi allez faire ce que j'ai à faire. »

Ron, désespéré, alla s'adosser au mur et de laissa glisser au sol en affichant un air des plus dépités. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirma que, oui, il était bel et bien en retard, et pas qu'un peu. Hermione n'allait certainement pas l'attendre toute la nuit.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ça s'est mal passé avec Hermione ? »

Ron leva les yeux pour se trouver devant son meilleur ami. Il tombait a pic, comme toujours.

« Harry ! Harry, sauve-moi ! Ce monstre, cette abomination, refuse de me laisser rejoindre Hermione ! Fais la partiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Viiiiiiiiiiiite ! »

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction que désignait son ami : ne vis rien.

« Plus bas… »

Harry baissa le regard et tomba sur…

« Une araignée ? Une minuscule ARAIGNEE ? Tu poses un lapin à Hermione AUJOURD'HUI pour une vulgaire et inoffensive araignée ? »

« Le prend pas pour toi, il est un peu irascible parfois… », s'excusa Ron auprès du petit être poilu puis ajouta en direction de son ami : « Celle-ci est peut-être inoffensive mais attend qu'elle appelle ses copines de la forêt interdite ! »

Harry respira une grande bouffée d'air, histoire de se donner du courage pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son abruti de meilleur ami. Il était censé passé dans cette salle chercher la petite boîte noire et puis se rendre au rendez-vous mais comme d'habitude, il avait sous-estimé cette tendance qu'avait Ron a plonger la tête la première dans des situations franchement ridicules.

« Je la retiens, file. »

« Harry, c'est dans ces moments là, qu'on peut voir que tu est vraiment le héros du monde sorcier ! Merci mille fois ! »

Et tandis qu'Harry faisait mine de se mettre entre lui et le monstre, il s'enfuit dans les couloirs sombres.

Et Ron courrait toujours plus vite. Il s'imaginait très bien le visage de sa petite amie impatiente, prête à lui lancer le premier chandelier qui lui passerait à la main en pleine face, il aurait toutes les peines du monde à la calmer, ou même simplement à ne pas l'énerver plus. Mais il souriait quand même. Parce qu'il était sûr de son choix, quoiqu'il fasse, ce soir, tout irait bien pour eux. « _Ce soir, Je vais la demander en mariage avec la certitude qu'elle me répondra oui et qu'on aura au moins neuf enfants pour faire honneur à la réputation des Weasley…. Et plus officieusement, parce que je l'aime et que je veux le plus possible de preuves de cela._ » Dans sa poche, le bruit de la bague ricochant sur les parois de la petite boîte noire résonnait comme une promesse.

Dans une salle de classe, Harry, assis sur le sol, se tourna vers le petit animal à huit pattes :

« Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de faire en sorte que son histoire d'amour fonctionne ? »

.

* * *

.

.

ET voilà! C'est fini! Soulagé ou satisfait?

Un petit avis pour l'auteur? ça prend une seconde et demie et c'est le seul salaire que je reçoit pour ce dur labeur alors cliquez ;)

.

*

.


End file.
